


Catharsis

by IWannaBeYahtzee



Series: Karkat and Dave raise a Grub [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dirty Talk, Eggpreg, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grubs (Homestuck), Impregnation play, Karkat Needs a Hug, M/M, POV Dave Strider, POV Karkat Vantas, Podfic Welcome, Pregnancy Kink, Relationship Discussions, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYahtzee/pseuds/IWannaBeYahtzee
Summary: Karkat wants a grub but he and Dave don't know if they're ready yet so they've been waiting. In order to get it out of his system, Dave suggests some impregnation play.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Karkat and Dave raise a Grub [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701649
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first crack at a Homestuck Fic. Please be gentle!
> 
> Enjoy!

So...you think Karkat wants a grub. It took you probably longer than it should've to figure this out but once you had it was all fairly obvious. He'd spend hours watching videos on his husktop of the (admittedly adorable) wriggly little things tumbling around and doing cute stuff. Whenever they went shopping his eye would always wander towards the grub care section when he thought you weren't looking and you'd found several baby related sites bookmarked on his husktop. Every movie you watched lately was either about some cute puppy like creature or a sickeningly sweet family movie.  
  
...Yeah it really shouldn't have taken you so long to figure this out. Of course you've talked about it, whether or not you want to have a grub together. With Kanaya and Rose running the new breeding program all it would take was the right um...materials from the two of you and in a few months you'd have a squirmy little baby troll of your very own.  
  
A grub that would never have to wonder who it's real parents were because they'd be right there with them from the very beginning. The idea while sweet was...daunting. After a few awkward discussions you had agreed that you were both open to the idea but kids were a huge responsibility and neither of you thought you were quite ready yet.  
  
You didn't think you could ever forgive yourself if you ended up fucking up something so important as the health and well being of a very tiny, very helpless, living creature who looked solely to you to protect it. You were _far_ too familiar with that kind of betrayal. Karkat had been extremely insulted at the idea of you drawing any sort of parallel between you and your awful guardian but he admitted that he shared your fears. So you decided that it'd be best to wait.  
  
But now it was becoming blatantly obvious that Karkat was quietly miserable. The way he always got when something was clearly bothering him but he didn't want to burden other people by telling them about it so he just bottled it all up inside. They were supposed to be working on that...  
  
But you couldn't really talk because you were supposed to be working on thinking before you spoke and you had approached Karkat with no goddamn idea how to bring this topic up. He was staring at you quizzically now over the rim of his husktop.  
  
"What's up? ...You just gonna stand there staring all day?" He asks.  
  
You open your mouth.  
  
"Uhhhh..." Is all that comes out.  
  
Karkat rolls his eyes. "Intelligent as always, Dave." He starts to go back to his husktop.  
  
"So have you given more thought to the grubs thing?" Its out of your mouth before you can even think to stop yourself.  
  
Karkats eyes shoot up to meet yours, going a bit red around the cheeks. If you weren't in an equally awkward place right now you'd be appreciating how cute it is that it's so easy to make him blush.  
  
The troll opens his mouth and closes it a few times, his expression shifting as if he's trying to settle on a response. "...What makes you think that?"  
  
You can't help but chuckle a bit which earns you a glare. "Karks you are anything but subtle. I bet your browsing Grubs-R-Us right now."  
  
Karkat huffs and closes his husktop. "So what if I am? Is there something so fucking wrong with wanting to be prepared?! Unless your opinion has changed on the subject-"  
  
"It hasn't. Just wondering if yours has." You assure him.  
  
"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
  
You sigh and park yourself next to him on the couch. "Look when we talked about this we decided on waiting. But now its seems like you're not too keen on waiting. If you feel like you're ready then-"  
  
"It doesn't matter if I _feel_ like I'm ready!" He snaps. "What matters is if I _am_ ready! _Actually_ ready! A grub shouldn't have their life fucked up just because I'm a desperate tool who can't repress his baser urges to pass on his genes!" Despite the fire and fury that was coming out of his mouth the troll was beginning to curl in on himself, making himself small and avoiding eye contact.  
  
You open your mouth then close it again. You wanna tell him how wrong that sentiment is, how sure you are that he'd be a great guardian, that you know despite his protestations inside him is a heart that loves with a passion and intensity that you've never seen before and that any child would be lucky to have him as a parent. But you're no better. You've expressed similar doubts in the past, maybe in not so many words but you've resisted the idea of parenthood because deep down your utterly terrified of becoming the sort of guardian your brother was.  
  
You press your lips together and sigh through your nostrils. "I get it. It's...hard. The way a kid loves a parent? Its completely, utterly, totally fucking unconditionally. Its hard to feel worthy of that sometimes."  
  
Karkat heaves a sigh and looks at his hands. He doesn't respond. You hate seeing him like this. You hate _feeling_ like this. You want a way to flush all of this negativity out of the two of you. Catharsis, you think the word is. You need catharsis. Suddenly your struck with an idea that could help you with just that and makes you grateful you used to watch so much weird porn.  
  
"Karkat, I know your really serious about this and I also know your really serious about wanting to wait till we're ready. So maybe instead of torturing yourself looking at wriggler clothes and grubcoons all day we can do something that _might_ be a little more fun?"  
  
"Like what?" He sighs.  
  
"Well..." you pause, unsure of how best to bring this up. "Just because we don't have a grub yet doesn't mean we can't make a play at making one?" You raise an eyebrow suggestively and hope he gets your meaning.  
  
Karkat gives you an unimpressed look. "Trolls haven't carried grubs in centuries-"  
  
"I know, I know! But let's just...pretend? For a little bit?"


	2. Chapter 2

Pretend? Seriously?  
  
Was Dave actually suggesting that they make believe your body was capable of carrying grubs?  
  
Jegus how do you get yourself into to these nub munchingly stupid situations?  
  
"Why? Why would I want to indulge in such a think-pan rattlingly ludicrous idea?! I'm legitimately asking, Dave! Give me a reason!"  
  
Dave rolls his eyes at you, smirking at your latest tantrum.  
  
"Because maybe it'll help us get it out of our systems? Give us a bit of...catharsis?" He says.  
  
...Ok you couldn't deny that there was at least _some_ merit to the idea. Hell you'd try just about anything to get out of this funk. Wait were you actually considering this ridiculous fucking suggestion?!  
  
Concluding that feeling embarrassed is at least better than feeling miserable, you decide to humor him. You allow your mind to slip backwards in time, centuries back to an era where beyond your seed flap, instead of the barren remnants of a particularly harsh evolutionary chain, lay a fertile womb ready to accept genetic material, to grow an egg. The thought was a surprisingly arousing one. You can feel the color rising in your cheeks and Dave is giving you his typical shit eating grin. "Does it still sound stupid?" He asks.  
  
You narrow your eyes, not wanting to boost his ego by admitting that he's right. "...I guess it wouldn't be the worst idea." You mumble. You expect the usual bout of teasing that would come with an admission like this but instead Dave's expression softens, smiling fondly at you. He takes your hand, running his thumb gently over your knuckles. Then he's pulling you to your feet towards the bedroom.  
  
"You sure about this?" He asks you.  
  
You feel the warmth in your cheeks start to spread throughout your whole body making your knees feel weak. You despise tremor in your voice when you reply "Y-Yeah. Let's do this."  
  
Dave takes a deep breath before pulling you closer, into the bedroom. He doesn't look nearly as confident as he did before. He wraps one arm around your waist, placing his hand on the small of your back, with the other hand he pulls his shades off of his face. His eyes are a privilege only you have limited access to and its always a form of intimacy in and of itself to see them. Right now they're absolutely shining with utter affection and tinged with nervousness.  
  
"Well then...let's make a baby." He murmurs in a low voice.  
  
The words send shivers up your spine and somehow that's all it takes to set the mood. Damn Strider and his undeniable aura of cool! To hide your minor bit of fanboyism you lean forward to kiss him. He smiles against your lips and gladly reciprocates.  
  
"You've been thinking about names." He murmurs against your lips. It isn't a question. You consider protesting but the meowbeast is kind of out of the bag, really no point in denying the minor obsession you've had lately.  
  
"You've been on my husktop again haven't you?" You growl, letting your fangs skim over his lips, a hint of danger and reminder of your strength lest he ever forget it.  
  
He pulls away slightly and grins that infuriating grin again. "Guilty as charged. But all those baby name websites got me thinking. I really don't know what goes into naming a troll and our ideas of what a good name is are clearly very different." He explains as the two of you make your way to the bed.  
  
You hadn't considered this, which was odd because, try as you might, it was nearly all you thought about lately. You sit down on the edge of the bed distractedly, your mind whirring. Dave joins you. "Well a lot of factors are considered when naming a grub. Traditionally blood color is one. As I'm sure you've noticed, mutants tend to have K names."  
  
Dave grimaces a bit at your use of the M word but doesn't comment on it. His arm is still around your waist and he tugs you closer as you continue to ramble. "Horn shape is usually considered. Oh gog I hope these stupid little nubs are a recessive gene. A lot of times a Lusus will wait until a grub displays particular traits to name them."  
  
"Well judging by who their parents are gonna be, I'm pretty sure they'll have a K name." Dave interjects, interrupting your diatribe.  
  
You squirm slightly, the warm feeling beginning to grow steadily hotter. You hate that you're actually starting to get into this saccharine nonsense.  
  
"While we're on the subject, I've always kinda been curious by what criteria human Lusi select the bizzare cluster fuck of letters that make up your names."  
  
Dave shrugs. "Eh. Most of our words come from a dead ass language called Latin. Sometimes we just pick out names we like the sound of, sometimes we wait until the kid is actually born and we get a good look at em to decide what we call em. I've actually heard of some people doing the Lusus thing and waiting for they're kid to do some cool shit to decide on a name."  
  
You huff a bit. "I just can't see leaving that kind of thing to the last minute."  
  
Dave gets that look in his eye where you know he's about to make trouble. He pulls you into his lap before you can even think of protesting. "Don't worry Karkles, once I knock you up we'll have plenty of time to think of names." He breathes.  
  
The heat thats been slowly rising in your gut flares up into a roaring inferno at his words. Gog your so _weak_ for him when he starts dirty talking and it seems your body has taken a particular interest to the idea of fertility.  
  
"Y-You fucking better..." you weakly choke out before pulling him into another kiss.  
  
Despite how loathe you are to admit it, you are buzzing with excitement. That buzz emerges from your throat in the form of an embarrassingly eager chirp as Dave breaks the kiss to begin mouthing at your neck. You can feel him smiling against your skin. Even after all this time a small part of you still wants to rebel against this. It's a part of you that still isnt used to not having to fight for your life every single nookwhiffing second and it's telling you that nobody should have so much power over you. That you should be ashamed for letting yourself become so fucking weak, so easily manipulated. You're temporarily lost in your thoughts so you almost don't notice the growl steadily building in your chest.  
  
But then Dave's hands are in your hair, petting softly and scratching at the base of your horns. He presses his cheek against yours and whispers in your ear "Shhhh. Its okay you're excited, Karkat! I am too..."  
  
And you can hear the truth of his words in his voice. Its thick with want, a low purring drawl that has his accent emerging a bit.  
  
You melt. You surrender to the waves of heat coursing through your body. With a low churr you grip his shoulders, brace yourself and let them wash over you.  
  
You warble pitifully as his lips return to your neck, his blunt teeth biting down on your tough grey skin. He's yet to bruise you but he'll never stop trying. The thought makes you smile a bit. His hands are pushing your sweater up, tracing your grub scars and making you shudder. You release your vice grip on him so he can pull the sweater up over your head. He lazily trails a hand down your chest to your stomach.  
  
He smiles and caresses the skin there. "Gog you'd look so fucking cute with a bump. I guess I gotta get that part of the equation going."  
  
Fuck. You actually feel your nook clench at those words. At the idea of your gravid stomach swelled with eggs. You growl and nearly tear Dave's shirt in your attempt to pull it off.  
  
"Why the fuck do still have clothes on?!" You hiss.  
  
He chuckles, doing his best to bat away your flailing claws. "Shit babe! I better hurry up and put a grub in you before you kill someone." He teases, pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it off the bed.  
  
"Damn right." You snarl and push him down onto the bed. He smiles up at you as you straddle him, dragging your claws possessively down his chest just hard enough to leave harsh red lines but not hard enough to break the skin. You can hear the hiss he makes break off into a needy pant.  
  
Speaking of pants, those need to go too. Your fingers clumsily pull at the fastenings and begin tugging them down. His strange human bulge is half hard already which is something you can be smug about.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one who's eager. You gonna be able to hold it together till you're actually in my nook, Strider?" You tease, quickly going to work on your own pants with one hand and reaching out to grasp him in your other. You grip him hard the way he likes it and he moans as you begin to stroke.  
  
"Oh don't you worry." He smirks, wrapping a hand around the one that's wrapped around him. "I wouldn't dream of letting a drop go to waste."  
  
You're kicking your pants off of the bed when he takes your other hand and guides them down to his globes. You cup them gently, remembering that being on the outside makes them particularly sensitive for humans.  
  
"Fuck Kar!" He gasps as you continue to stroke with your other hand. "You feel how hot and heavy those are? It means they're full of cum and once I get inside your tight little nook I'm gonna give you all of it. Shoot it all deep inside you and knock you up real good. You like the sound of that baby? You want my cum?"  
  
You keen. A collection of horribly needy chirps and clicks make their way out of your throat as your nook continues to clench hungrily at his words. Your bulge has emerged from underneath its protective sheath, squirming and wriggling, seeking something to burrow into.  
  
...Fuck you want him to cum in you so badly! You struggle to think of anything you've ever wanted more. You struggle to think! You're suddenly overcome with an ancient primordial urge to breed.  
  
"...F-Fuck you and your damn dirty talk." You hiss. "Yes! Gog yes! I want your cum! I want everything you have to give me! Fill me up and make me gravid. I wanna be a mother grub!"  
  
Dave shudders underneath you and seizes you by the wrist to stop your movements. " _My_ dirty talk huh?" He rumbles before quickly flipping you over and pinning you to the mattress. You let him, gog you can't remember the last time you wanted him with such intensity. Every fibre of your body is crying out with need. You need him inside you, you need to feel his genetic material washing into your grub sack, fertilizing you, priming your body to produce a delicate little egg that would slowly grow and develop in the safe cocoon of your belly. You nearly scream when you feel his fingers slip into your dripping nook.  
  
"Damn you're so wet! You want my dick bad, huh?" He breathes.  
  
"Thought that was fairly fucking obvious!" You snarl impatiently, bucking up your hips. "Can you stop beating around the fucking bush and get in me already!"  
  
He kisses your closed eyelids and shushes you softly. "Relax Karkles. I know what you want and I'm gonna give it to you. Just lie back and let me make you feel good."  
  
You let out a long pitchy chirp as he works his fingers in and out of you, practically stroking the wet, sensitive inner flesh of your nook. Dave leans down to lick delicately at your bulge and chuckles when it squirms frantically against his cheek and lips, seeking to wriggle its way in. He lets it, sucking gently and minding his teeth.  
  
You tear the bedsheets as you ball your fists in them frustratedly. It feels _so_ good but it isn't enough. You need his bulge. Now!  
  
"Dave! Stop dicking around and ffffucking breed me!" You beg, further ripping up the bedding.  
  
Dave lets out the most gorgeous moan before shaking his head. "Jegus babe, that was so fucking hot." He breathes as he hitches your legs up around his waist and finally positions himself, pressing his bulge against your entrance.  
  
"I'm putting it in, you ready Kar?" He asks lowly.  
  
"I've fucking been ready- AAHHH!"  
  
The stupid assmunch cuts you off by finally thrusting into you. You arch, your arms wrap around him and cling to his back, your claws digging in. You're too far gone to worry about if your drawing blood or not but Dave doesn't look like he minds either way as he starts to rock slowly in and out of you.  
  
You don't think you'll ever get used to how his bulge feels inside you. It doesn't bend at all, unlike yours, and stretches you in places you didn't even know you had.  
  
"Faster!" You demand, pushing yourself back against his thrusts. "Ngh! What part of- ah! - breed me do you not - aaaaah! understand?!"  
  
Dave smirks and picks up the pace. Within a few thrusts he's nudging under your seed flap and his tip is gently brushing against your grub sack. "Oh I'll breed you alright! You keep talking like that its gonna happen a lot sooner rather than later! Oh fuck Karkat! You feel incredible! Do I feel good? Does my dick feel good in you baby?"  
  
"Fuck yes it does!" You warble, not even attempting to hold back the clicks and chirps rumbling in your throat.  
  
Dave leans in and presses his lips to yours, licking into your mouth and tracing your fangs with his tongue. He presses those same lips to your ear once he pulls away and continues to whisper filthily to you.  
  
"Oh fuck ah you're so damn tight! Your nook is so wet you can fucking hear my cock slapping into it! God that's so hot. You're so gorgeous. Can you feel how deep I am in you? Oh gog that's where my cums going. All of it right up in here. Make your belly nice and big with grubs."  
  
His voice is driving you crazy, every thrust is driving you closer and closer to the edge. You can feel Dave panting above you, feel the heat of his body surrounding you, his moans fill your ears. In this moment of complete and utter vulnerability you give in to what you knew was the truth all along. That you are hopelessly, wholeheartedly in love with this man and you desperately want to have a child with him.  
  
"Cum in me!" You beg. "Cum in me, cum in me, cum in me! Make me gravid!"  
  
"Fuck I'm almost there! Just hang on a little bit longer, baby. I'll give you everything I've got. Ngrh! Get ready for it, get ready for my hot, thick cum."  
  
Fuck he wants you to be patient? Patience went out the window a long fucking time ago and fuck this feels too good and- Oh gog you're already cumming! Its spurting out in thick crimson globs across you and Dave's chest and stomachs. You mourn for the state of the sheets for half a second before your brain whites out completely. He slows down but doesn't stop, gentles you through it. He still hasn't fucking finished yet so he keeps pumping, at a slower pace now.  
  
"Holy shit, Kar. Gog if you had any idea how beautiful you looked right now, spurting all over yourself." Dave rasps, grinding into you.  
  
Everything is starting to feel oversensitive down there now and you whimper and cling to him pathetically.  
  
"Y-you okay?" He asks, slowing even more, to your annoyance. "Its not starting to hurt is it? Do you want me to-?"  
  
"If you even fucking dare think about pulling out before you've cum in me I will claw the genetic material out of your globes myself!" You hiss, digging your claws into his arms to accentuate the threat.  
  
He grins down at you and speeds up just a bit. "Hear you loud and clear, gorgeous." He drawls. His thrusts are much more careful and deliberate now. He's trying to avoid hurting you but your hypersensitive nerves are still balancing right on the edge between pleasure and pain.  
  
"C'mon Strider!" You whine. "Hurry!"  
  
"Almost!" He pants. "I'm almost-! Oh gog! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"  
  
With a loud cry he buries himself inside you and you can feel him throb as he releases. Sticky wet heat splashes against your innermost walls and you can't help but moan. He trembles through the aftershocks and you pull him down on top of you, holding him through them, trembling with him. You find you need to remind yourself to breathe, the intensity of the moment pushing every feeling up to eleven.  
  
You feel a satisfied smile coming over your face as you lay there panting. Yes. You've done it. Your little eggs future is ensured.  
  
And then the rug gets ripped out from under you as you start to come down. There is no little egg. You can't carry one. It _had_ all just been play after all. You start to blink rapidly, wondering why you feel like you've just been punched in the stomach. You knew the whole time this was all just for fun. Why are you acting this way? Why are your eyes starting to sting with traitorous tears?  
  
Dave must hear your shuddering breaths because he quickly pulls out and cups your face in his hands, concerned.  
  
"Shit! Karkat are you okay? Shit shit shit this is all my fault. I thought this would be fun but-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Strider!" You say a bit more harshly than you wanted to. "It was fun, it just- I just- Fuck! It did something to me. Made me... I don't know feel in touch with my ancestors or something? Gah that's sounds so dumb!" You flail your hands about as you struggle to explain your incomprehensible idiocy. Because it _was_ fun. Fuck that was probably the most intense sex the two of you have ever had. And you knew going in that nothing was gonna come from it! You aren't that dumb! So why are you acting like this?  
  
"Did you maybe get a bit lost in the fantasy Karkles? You seemed like...really into it. Not to say that I wasn't, cause it was fucking hot but you seemed like...more into it?"  
  
You flush. "...Maybe. For some bizarre fucking reason, in the moment, it felt like we were really...making a grub."  
  
But you weren't. A part of you knew you weren't the whole time. You can already feel the sticky remains of what your body was not designed to retain dripping down your thigh. You squeeze your eyes shut against the tears pricking at them and violently shake your head. You feel ridiculous. You're still covered in your own genetic material and you're blubbering like a wriggler about your little make believe game not being able to bend the laws of reality. "Gogdamnit! I am the most saptastic, moronic dunderfuck to ever stain Earth C! I can't believe I actually let myself think-!"  
  
"Woah woah woah! Don't hop on the self loathing train just yet." Dave interrupts. "You just went through something extremely emotionally taxing, I don't think its that big a deal that it took a second for your brain to catch up to the rest of you. And uh...."  
  
He pauses for a moment, as if trying to decide whether or not he really wants to continue this train of thought.  
  
"Ok don't crucify me for this cause I may be about to say something dumb but... I think the fact that you were so affected by this proves that you're probably gonna make a kick ass Lusus."  
  
You sit up and look at him as if he just grew an extra head.  
  
"...What...in the batshitting feculent column of hot fuck you, is that supposed to mean?!" You shout. "How is my utter, despicable failure to differentiate fantasy from reality a good sign of my skills as a Lusus?!"  
  
Dave raises his hands up defensively and attempts to calm you.  
  
"Well I mean, if you got this attached to the idea of an imaginary kid I can't even fucking imagine how much you'll love the real one!"  
  
"Of fucking course I'm going to love them!" You yell. "But what if we turn out to be shitty parents?!"  
  
"Karkat everyones a shitty parent! At least...at first I think?" Dave actually takes takes a moment to gather his thoughts which is rare for him.  
  
"Ok hear me out. I don't think anyone knows what the fuck to do with a kid and some people are just better than others about figuring it out. I mean... look at John's dad and Jade's grandpa! They had kids dropped on them the same way I was dropped on my Bro. And from the stories they've told us they probably didn't always know what to do with them. But two of the examples I just mentioned turned out to be pretty damn good guardians all things considered and one turned out to be a crazy douchebag. If they can do that with a kid that was just _literally_ dropped into their lap with absolutely no planning, no preparation, not so much as a how-do-ya-do, think about what we can do with a kid that we've planned and prepared for and decided we want."  
  
He's right. You know he's right and you want this so badly but you're still so scared. It took you and Dave so long to figure this thing out. You _work_ together as a couple, finally, and you feel like you're ready for the next stage but at the same time theres so much that could go wrong, could change everything for the worse.  
  
"Karkat, look at me." He murmurs, placing a hand over yours. You take a deep breath and force your eyes to meet his.  
  
"I know you're scared. I am too. But I wanna do this with you. And if you're ready..." he squeezes your hand. "Then I think we can do it. We've been through hell together. I think we can handle a couple of sleepless nights and some moody teen years."  
  
Something between a laugh and a sob leaps out of you and you shake your head, leaning forward to rest against Dave's chest. "Wow. I guess if you run your squawk gapper so much you eventually have to say a couple things right."  
  
He beams at you. "Yup. This motor mouth is good for something."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Hey! It sure came in handy a few minutes ago didn't it?" He chuckles.  
  
You roll your eyes. Gog you love this man. What were you so worried about? With everything you've been through together, taking this next step can only make you stronger.  
  
"Dave?" You say as you squeeze his hand in return.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
You take a deep breath and meet his eyes again.  
  
"...I want to have a grub with you. Let's call Kanaya tomorrow and talk to her about what steps we should take."  
  
Dave looks taken aback for a moment before a wide grin spreads over his face and he pulls you back into his arms. "Hell yes. Let's fucking do this." He murmurs.  
  
You wrap your arms around him and bask in the overwhelming feelings of happiness and relief. Catharsis, you realize. This is catharsis. And in a few minutes you'll pull away and Dave will get smug about being right, and you'll snark at him for being smug, business as usual. But for now, you just...enjoy the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys actually end up liking this, I'm thinking of doing a sequel involving the little grub herself.


End file.
